


podfic - the heart is a risky fuel to burn

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - for all of the perfect things that i doubt [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montreal in summer is hot as hell, the heat sticky and clinging to the skin.</p><p>(There were the thirty-four days in the summer of 2009, between winning the Memorial Cup and the NHL Entry Draft in Montreal, where things were perfect. This is one of those days.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic - the heart is a risky fuel to burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the heart is a risky fuel to burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956134) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



 

  


  
[Click to download](http://bit.ly/2aUDo3u) from Dropbox.


End file.
